Rockabye Sweet Baby James
by Amen
Summary: PG-13 for language. One shot thing. James mourns, Lily sings. Whit the help of an ememy the world looks a tiny bit brighter.


Rockabye Sweet Baby James By Darky  
  
I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
  
James Potter had been through some rough spots in his life. Everyone experiences bad spots at a few points during the course of their time on Earth. When he found out his best friend in the world, Sirius Black, was bisexual, he had had a bit of a heard time. When he found out his best friend was fucking Severus Snape---he had had more than just a bit of hard time.  
  
In his third year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he had found out his other best friend, Remus Lupin, was a full-blooded werewolf he got scared. When he learned he had magical powers far greater than that of a normal wizard he was terrified.  
  
But all these things seemed inconsequential to the mother of all bad luck.  
  
A dark wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort had wiped out the entire Potter family. James was the only one left, in the whole entire word.  
  
"God? Anyone? Please please please no no God please no. It isn't fair it isn't fucking fair Oh my God why?"  
  
James was curled into a fetal position, huddled into a crimson couch in the Gryffindor common room. It was Christmas time, and the whole castle felt deserted. James felt deserted. Sirius, Remus and Peter were all visiting relatives. He wondered briefly if there was anyway to contact them. But that thought was swiftly defeated. His friends had enough problems.  
  
James would have to carry this burden, like many others, completely alone.  
  
Alone.  
  
That's what James was. Completely and utterly alone. He repeated this to himself several times. James was so busy with his morbid mantra that he almost didn't hear the portrait creak open and someone climb clumsily in.  
  
James was most definitely not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. So he willed himself invisible, one of his many powers.  
  
He heard soft footsteps. A girl. But there was only one girl in staying in Gryfinndor tower. The last person on earth he wanted to see him sniveling and crying like a small child.  
  
"James?"  
  
Oh wonderful. Just fucking wonderful. She'd spotted him.  
  
Lily Evens. Lily fucking Evens. She was his rival in everything. Excellent student, excellent Quiddicth player, excellent plotter of pranks. Beautiful, funny, friendly, with a shorter temper then even James himself had. Everyone loved her. Everyone but James.  
  
The worst part was, his little invisibility tricks didn't work on her. She too possessed super natural (even by wizarding standards) powers. She had the ability to see through any illusion and lie that you could put up.  
  
She sat down on the couch next to him. She gave him a once-over before pulling his head onto her chest.  
  
He could only make out two words through all his tears.  
  
"They're dead."  
  
"I know."  
  
Right then, it didn't matter if she was his archenemy, or that they had hated each other from first sight. What matterd was that she know. She had lost both of her parents and the rest of her family couldn't stand her. She knew exactly what it meant to be completely and utterly alone. And the warmth that she gave off was so comforting that he didn't care.  
  
She idly stroked his hair and rocked back and forth. He cried.  
  
The he heard it. So soft---so quite---barely tangible through all his sobs. He tried to quiet down so he could hear her.  
  
Lily Evans was singing.  
  
"There is a young cowboy he lives on the range  
  
His horse and his cattle are his only companions  
  
He works in the saddle and he sleeps in the canyons  
  
Waiting for summer, his pastures to change"  
  
James nuzzled closer. This was one of his favorite songs. No one had ever sung it to him before though.  
  
"And as the moon rises he sits by his fire  
  
Thinking about women and glasses of beer  
  
And closing his eyes as the doggies retire  
  
He sings out a song which is soft but it's clear  
  
As if maybe someone could hear  
  
Goodnight you moonlight ladies  
  
Rockabye sweet baby James  
  
Deep greens and blues are the colors I choose"  
  
James's crying has subsided. Now he listened to the sound of Lily's voice. So unlike what he thought it would sound like.  
  
"Won't you let me go down in my dreams  
  
And rockabye sweet baby James  
  
Now the first of December was covered with snow  
  
And so was the turnpike from Stockbridge to Boston  
  
Lord, the Berkshires seemed dream-like on account of that frosting  
  
With ten miles behind me and ten thousand more to go  
  
There's a song that they sing when they take to the highway  
  
A song that they sing when they take to the sea  
  
A song that they sing of their home in the sky  
  
Maybe you can believe it if it helps you to sleep  
  
But singing works just fine for me"  
  
"Lily?" James whisperd  
  
"Yes?" She replied, hesitant.  
  
"I don't hate you. I don't think I ever have."  
  
"I-I don't hate you either James. Not at all."  
  
Silence. Comfortable and warm.  
  
"Sorry." They said at the same time.  
  
---Sorry for your loss, sorry I was such an ass; sorry we haven't done this sooner. ---  
  
Both of them knew what the other was apologizing for.  
  
James and Lily were curled around each other, all the animosities forgotten.  
  
And despite everything, James felt content. He still felt lost, but he also felt that he had stumbled on a light to guide his way.  
  
~The End~ *A/N Oh wasn't that teeth achingly sweet? I thought so. Reviews would be pleasant. More than pleasant even. I'd really appreciate you opinion. Reading my other fics is a cool thing to do! Just so ya know. The song belongs to James Taylor, an acoustic god. And if Laura is reading this.then I believe I win the argument. If you're wondering why I wrote this then I'll tell you. Its cos I'm about to write a very dark chapter in another story and I needed a good dose of fluff. Thanks for reading! REVIEW! 


End file.
